The Love of the Game!
by TeamEddie
Summary: Bella is the new girl in Forks who's only love is the game of basketball and her truck. Edward is the star bsketball player who's only love is basketball and his Volvo. What happens when the meet? A-H Rated T. Some OCC. I know bad summary but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided I would try another story. This one will be in both Edward & Bella's point of view. Possibly more as the story comes together. Well….I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! ****L**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

**Bpov**

Great! I don't see why Mom and Dad decided to move in the middle of basketball season?! I mean, I don't mind moving as long as basketball is over! But its not! I guess it could be worse, I mean Dad told me this morning that he doesn't think the season has started yet in Forks, so like I said it could be worse. We just arrived at our new house. it's a beautiful two story house with an old fashion brick look outside, but a more modern look on the inside with wooden floors and bright green walls. The master bedroom and bath are on the first floor along with the kitchen and dinning room plus the living room. My room is on the second floor along with the guest room and a bathroom in between the two. My room has a beautiful view of meadow just past my balcony. When I finally got done packing it was almost eleven o' clock. I decided it get so sleep before I started school tomorrow.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Love you!" I called down.

"Night, Bells. Love you too." They called back up to me.

The minute my bed hit the pillow I was out of it.

_Next Day At School_

I drove my new silver Chevy SSR to school this morning. What a mistake! All of the guys keep coming up to my truck trying to run there hands all over it! It was aggravating! God only knows where their greasy hands have been and I don't need finger prints all over my baby anyway! Just as I thought it was safe to walk away from my truck I saw a gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed girl walking up to my truck with a big scary looking guy. They both were eye balling my truck.

"May I help you?" I said a little harsh.

"Huh. Oh. Is this your's?!" The big guy asked, but before I could answer the Barbie started talking.

"I'm sorry. What he meant to say was 'Hello my name is Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie. Is this your car?' So is it?" Blondie, I mean Rosalie stated to me.

"Umm…yea, it is and I would appreciate it you wouldn't lean on it Emmett!" I said when I caught him fixing to seat his fat ass on my hood!

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sure your pretty possessive about this bad boy. SSR? Correct- I'm sorry what's your name?" Emmett said.

"Yeah I am. And yes it a SSR. My name is Bella, also." I told them behind them I saw a small pixie girl walking up with a guy on her arm, well she was on his, always, he looked like Emmett but not as big. I decided I couldn't leave until I knew they wouldn't touch my baby.

"Hello my name is Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper." The little pixie girl stated right after she caught me off guard with a hug.

"Um. Hi. I'm Bella." I said a little shocked.

"Nice to meet you. Rose, Em, ready to head off to class?" Jasper asked.

"Yea, sure, Bella are you coming?" Rose asked.

"Yea." I said after one last look over at my truck. We talked all the way to class, well they did I didn't, that is until I noticed something.

"Hey Jasper. Do you play basketball? I mean you're build perfectly for it." I said. Which isn't a lie, because he is. I mean, he is tall and skinny but not to tall and not to skinny.

"Yea. Me, Emmett, and Edward do. Why do you ask?" Edward? Huh. Guess I'll meet him soon enough.

"Well. I played at my old school and I was wondering if the season has started yet." I stated to the boys.

"That's amazing Bells! Not yet. Tryouts are today though." Emmett told me.

"Okay, well, I better get to class." I said walking off after we said all of our good byes. I didn't may any attention in class. I was to busy thinking about tryouts and what I would do to prove it to this coach that I could make it. I had gym right before lunch and I found out that I had to do my tryout during gym because my old coach had emailed this coach to tell her how good I was. At the end of practice Coach Jones, my new coach, came up to me and said I would be good at whatever position I played, and I that I was 100% on the team! I was so happy! After I cleaned up I literally skipped to lunch. Alice saw me and waved me over to their table.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked as I sat down.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" I yelled and her and Rose started laugh but the boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"H-how are you so sure? Tryouts aren't until after school." Emmett asked wide eyed. I told them everything that happened.

"Wow! That's great, Bella! Congratulations!" Jasper said with a proud grin on his face.

"What's great?" A velvety voice asked from be hide me. I turned around only to have the breath knocked out of me when I saw his beautiful green eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you like it so far. Next chapter is Edward's POV.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Basketball Star!

**Wow! Her doe like brown eyes were staring into my green ones. Her eyes are gorgeous. I wonder how the rest of her looks? **_**Take your eyes away from her's and you might know, you idiot! **_**A voice inside my head said. Along with a voice at the table. Emmett's to be exact. **

"**Okay love birds, as we were saying. That's great Bella we can't wait to see you play?" Bella. What an amazing name! Wait! She her play? Play what?**

"**Play what?" I asked, while seating down beside her.**

"**Basketball!" She stated with a twinkle in her eye. Huh. A girl who plays my game. This could be inter- Wait! How does she know she is on the team?**

"**How do know you're on the team for sure?" I asked her, and them she told me about how her old Coach had emailed Coach Jones about how good she was and she watched her play and told her that she had a definite spot on the team. **

"**Wow! That's great Bella. Did you guys see that bad ass SSR out in the parking lot this morning?" I asked now turning towards the group. This through Bella into a fit of laughter.**

"**What's so funny, Bella?" I asked a little irritated.**

"**Nothing, its just, thanks for the complement on my truck." She said with a breathtaking smile on her face. Wow! She plays ball AND she knows here cars! Could she get in more perfect?! **

"**Hey Bells. Me and Rose are going to go shopping Friday after school do you want come with us?" Alice asked with a hopeful grin.**

"**I don't know Al. I really don't like to go shopping, but I do need some more basketball shoes and stuff….so yea, I guess I can." Bella said after she saw Alice's face beginning to fall.**

"**Yay! And you guys could come and stay with me for the weekend." Way to go, Alice! A whole weekend with my Bella. Wait! **_**My**_** Bella? Whatever.**

"**I don't know Alice. I mean what if your parents don't like me and what if Edward and Emmett don't want me there. I mean, its their house, too, Ali."**

"**I don't mind Bells. What about you Eddie Boy?" Emmett said with an innocent smile.**

"**I don't mind Bella." I told her smiling, then I turned to Emmett. "My name is not Eddie! It is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I yelled while pinching the bridge of my nose to control my anger. I heard Bella giggling beside me.**

"**What's so funny Belly-boo?" I asked losing all anger when I looked at her. She looked at me and she was blushing! I think she just got even more perfect!**

"**Nothing. Its just, I like your name. I think its cute." She said with a small embarrassed giggle. It was my turn to blush.**

"**Awww! Eddie is blushing!" Alice's little tinker bell of a voice rang from the table. For some reason Bella was blushing, too. I let Alice's comment slide plus the bell had rang for class. Bella and I have Biology together and she is my lad partner but we couldn't talk today. Mr. Banner was talking the whole period. The rest of the day past in a blur, even tryouts. Why does this girl have such a hold on me? I don't even know her!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**I know its short. I couldn't think very well. I'll try and update soon. Do you want EPOV, BPOV, or one of the other characters' POVS?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so sorry that I haven't upload in so long! But I'm out of school for the summer so I'll try & upload more! Here is the next chapter!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 3: James's Problem!_

_BPOV_

_**Friday after school**_

I left the school building towards my truck to find some greasy looking guy leaning against it!

"Who the hell are you? And do you mind getting your ass off of my truck?!" I yelled in the guys face. When I got closer I noticed him pants and shirt had grease and dirt stains all over them and he had a greasy blonde ponytail.

"Well, hello beautiful. My name is James. You have a wonderful truck. Mind if I take it for a spin?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well, James, I do mind if you take my truck 'for a spin' and no you can't! Now move so I can leave."

"Oh, but honey if I did that then I wouldn't get to have any fun with you." James said while trying to rub his hand up my back. He pulled me into his as I tried to push away, but he was too strong.

"GET OFF ME, YOU FREAK!" I screamed at him but it only made him pull me closer, so I did the only thing I could do. I kneed him in the groin. He fell down letting me go in the process.

"You little bitch! You'll regret that!" James screamed at me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I sped all the way to my house. I can inside and up to my room and grabbed the bag I had packed last night. I wrote a note to Charlie and Renee reminding the that I was spending the weekend at the Cullen's and that if they needed me they could call my cell. I got back in my truck and headed to the Cullen's house. I pulled in their drive way and had to stop before I hit something, because I was staring at their house. It was a three story house with white exterior and trees all around it. There was a beautiful rose bush on both sides of the porch. I parked my truck in the far corner of the garage, Alice said it would be safe there. I walked up to the porch only to be shocked even more. There was a gorgeous young lady seating on a porch swing. She had caramel colored hair with bronze highlights, and she had the same color eyes as Rose and Jasper, beside her was a young man with blonde hair and the same color eyes as Edward and Alice. He was as gorgeous as the woman. They both walked up to me and hugged me before introducing themselves.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. You must be Bella. The children have told us so much about you." The blonde man said. I was just about to tell them thank you but I was tackle to the ground.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Hello, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper." I said as I was trying to get up.

"Kids, your dad and I are going to go out and see a movie. Do you thing you can behave yourselves for a few hours?" Esme asked looking directly at Emmett.

"Why do you only look at me?" Emmett whined. I giggled at his immature attempt to argue.

"We'll behave mom." Edward said answering Esme's earlier question.

"Okay, bye then. We love you." Carlisle and Esme said while closing the door.

"So, Bella, what took you so long to get here?" Emmett asked while I was being pushed into the living room by Alice. I had completely forgotten about the whole James problem and tell Emmett asked. Should I tell them? Well, yea! They're my friends! They have a right to know! So I told them everything that happened, but while I was doing it I couldn't help but notice Edward tense beside me. When I finally got to the last part, where James had a hold of me, the boys lost it ran out to the garage. Oh ,no! What are they going to do?!

________________________________________________________________________

**Okayy so here you go! I know its not very good! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far! NEXT CHAPTER…..

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: James and the boys!

_EPOV_

**The minute I heard what that sick freak James was trying to do to Bella I lost it! I jumped up off the couch and headed for the garage. I had a feeling Jasper and Emmett knew what I was going to do so they would want to help. I was headed to my Volvo when I thought twice about it. I don't want anything to happen to my baby first off and second I need a faster car, not that my car isn't face because it is, I just need something faster.**

"**Alice, I need the keys to your car." I told Alice as everyone came running into the garage.**

"**Fine, but what are you going to do to him when you find him?" Alice. Always so knowing of anyone's next move.**

"**I don't know, Alice, but I want you and the girls to stay here while the boys come with me." I told her while the boys walked over to the car.**

"**There is no way I'm staying here while you three go out and get yourselves into trouble!" Bella yelled from the doorway of the garage. I hadn't even noticed her standing there. I thought she was still in the house.**

"**Bella, I'm only doing this for you. No one should ever get away with touching a woman like that, especially a woman like you!" I told Bella while walking towards her. It was like some kind of strange pull. I saw her standing there and began walking towards her.**

"**Edward, please don't go." She said while looking at me with her beautiful doe eyes.**

"**Bella, I have to" I said looking away.**

"**Then take me with you." She said again with her eyes full of nothing but the plead to go.**

"**Fine! All three of you take my Volvo and we'll take Alice's car." I said giving in to her. Bella just smiled holding her hands out for my keys.**

"**Take care of my baby." I said while handing her my eyes.**

"**Okay. I'll be sure to run it into a tree." Bella said while walking away.**

"**What?!" I screamed while running towards her. I grabbed her arm & was about to spin her around when I felt a shock run up my arm. Bella must have felt it to because she spun around a few seconds later.**

"**Did you feel that?" she asked while trying to get out of my grip. I let her go but she tripped and I fell with her. **

"**Yea." I said still awe struck and trying not to put my weight on her and pull us up at the same time.**

"**Bells, Eddie we need to go if you still want to find him." Emmett said a little aggravated that every minute we wasted the farther way James gets.**

"**Yea. We're coming." I said while pulling Bella to her feet. We walked over to the cars and I was gone before the girls could even start the car. I had no idea where the little freak would be.**

"**Em, Jazz, do you guys have any idea where to begin?" I asked a little aggravated still about the whole ordeal.**

"**I don't know. Try the beach down in La Push." Jasper voiced.**

"**Oh ,yea. He is friends with that Black kid, right?" Emmett asked. Black, Jacob Black. Another little freak that I'd love to hit in the face! He pulled up to the beach about 10 minutes later and standing right in the middle of a group was James with a red haired girl on one of his sides and Jacob on the other side. I parked the car and got out and walked right up to James, with Emmett and Jasper on my flanks, and cleared my throat.**

"**Ah. Edward, how may I help you and your lovers?" James said with a smirk on his face.**

"**Stay the hell away from Bella." I stated step closer to him.**

"**I'd love to but I can't, not until I get what I want from her." He said with a bigger grin on his face. I was on the border of losing it.**

"**What is it you want?" Emmett and Rose voiced from my left side. I hadn't noticed the girls were here yet. Alice was on my right with Jasper, and Bella was standing behind me.**

"**Her beautiful and perfect innocents." James replied and I lost it. I punched him right in the nose. I heard people yelling my name but I didn't stop until I heard one beautiful one calling out above the rest.**

"**Edward stop this now!"**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Here is were I'm going to end it because I'm evil!** **What's going to happen to James and Edward? What about Bella and Edward? REVIEW and I'll update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a lot of great reviews! Thanks everyone! I know my chapters are short and I'm really sorry! I'll try my hardest to make them longer!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Alice's Party!**_**BPOV!**_

"Edward stop this now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Alice and Rose were screaming at Jasper and Emmett do something with Edward and James and Emmett and Jasper were yelling curse words at the Edward and James. I grabbed at Edward's shoulder to get him off of James but the girls pulled me back before I could get hit.

"Em, Jasper, get him the hell off of him before he does something he regrets!" I yelled at the boys taking at my frustration on them. At first all they did was look at each other but eventually they got Edward off of James.

"You'll regret ever laying a hand on me, Edward!" James screamed while holding his nose. Its probably broke.

"Oh no I won't and if you ever come near my Bella again, I'll hit you again but this time I'll do more then just break your nose!" Edward yelled back while pinching the bridge of him nose to calm down. Wait! Did he call me _his _Bella?

"Your Bella?" An Indian man said from the other side of James.

"Shut the hell up, Black! No one is talking to you!" Jasper yelled at the man. Strange. Jasper is usually calm.

"Oh yea, Hale! No one was talking to you either!"

"His name isn't Hale its Jasper." Alice said politely from beside Jasper.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" What the hell! Alice was polite to him and he thinks he can talk to her like that!

"Listen her you little dog! No one will ever talk to my best friend like that!" Rose screamed at the kid!

"You can shut the hell up to you little skank!" The man yelled back! I lost it! No one should ever talk to them like that!"Listen, guy! No one will EVER talk to my friends like that with out having problems! So if you have a problem with them you can take it up with me!!" I screamed at the boy while walking up and pushing him back when I was done.

"Edward can we leave please. I'd rather not stick around here." I said while turning my back on James and Jacob.

"Yea, come on. Alice. You and Jasper, Em, and Rose can all take your car back to the house and Bella and I will take my car." He said while turning towards Alice and giving her the keys and receiving his.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It wasn't very gentlemen like." Edward stated while pulling onto the highway.

"Edward, its fine. I promise. Everyone has a temper." I stated, and to tell the truth I was okay with it. He was only trying to defend me. Edward looked like he was about to add something put decided against it as we pulled into the driveway. Wow! He drives fast! Edward got out and came around and opened my door for me. Such the gentlemen.

"But Alice I really want to play truth or dare!" Emmett whined while we all walked into the house.

"Emmett, I told you we're playing hide and go seek!" Alice said with a strange glint in her eyes….

"Fine! But we're playing in couples!" Emmett said while grapping a hold of Rose's waist.

"Um…Emmett one problem…I don't have a boyfriend…" I said voicing my concern. I mean seriously! How are you suppose to play couples hide and go seek if you don't have a couple!

"Oh Silly Bella, you and Eddie will hide together!" Emmett said followed by his booming laughter.

"Okay, everyone hide! Not in the bedrooms you two!" Alice yelled while Emmett carried Rosalie upstairs.

"Aww! But Allie we weren't going to do anything!" Emmett said while pouting. Just what he said was enough to make everyone laugh.

"Yea, sure. Just hide!" Jasper said while pulling Alice away so they could "hide".

"Well, where would you like to hide?" Edward whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver and jump in surprise.

"Um. How about the hall closet under the stairs." I answered nervously. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled us into the closet. I didn't think it was this small. I was smashed up against Edward's chest and neither one of us could move.

"I'm so sorry. This is probably not the best place to hide. I'll go out and find another place to hide so you can be more comfortable.." I rambled on while trying to open the door without looking at it. Edward grabbed my hand so that I couldn't turn the handle.

"Bella, stop. Its fine. I don't want to hide any where else. They most likely won't here because no one else would ever hide here." He said smiling down at me.

"Great! Now I feel retarded! No one would ever hide her because it's a dumb place to hide!" I said blushing at how stupid I am.

"You're not retarded. And your blush is adorable, just so you know." Edward said with a smirk on his face causing me to blush more. Edward laughed, then everything happened in an instant. First we were laughing then we were kissing. Kissing deep and passionate. I had no idea what happened or what was going on around me. All I know is that Edward's soft lips were on mine, and then we were falling. On to the ground? Oh no! That means some one opened the closet door!!!

________________________________________________________________________

**And I'm going to leave you there until I update again. I have a lot to do this summer and I'm trying my hardest to think of this for the story and make the chapters long! So please REVIEW!**


End file.
